memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Teaser
The USS Helena approaches a nebula cloud. Captain's Log Stardate 43847.4. The Helena has been ordered to the Gamma Quadrant, after the encounter with Erias and her Jem'Hadar to study a nebula that appeared on DS9's sensors via com relay three days ago. On the Bridge the crew are at their consoles as Captain Taylor turns to Ensign Sito. "Sito full analysis of the nebula cloud," Captain Taylor says as she looks at her. Ensign Sito looks at her console and then reports to Captain Taylor. "This nebula cloud isn't like anything previously mapped in the Alpha Quadrant," Ensign Sito says as she looks at her ops console read outs and then looks at Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Taylor looks at her. "Does it pose a threat to our navigational systems or propulsion systems?" Captain Taylor asked as she looks at Ensign Sito. Sito looks at her console scans the nebula cloud and then at Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. "No, but I wouldn't recommend going to warp in that junk, it might damage the warp coils and engines," Ensign Sito says as she looks at the Ops console and then at both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Captain Taylor looks at Ensign Kaye. "All right then Ensign Kaye take us in one-quarter impulse speed," Captain Taylor says as she sits in the Captain's Chair looking at Ensign Kaye as she's at the conn. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the helm console, then Commander Martin activates the com system. "All Science departments coordinate with the chief science officer," Commander Martin says as he gives the orders to the science officers onboard. In Main Engineering the warp core is humming low, as Lieutenant Commander Williams walks over to Lieutenant Gomez and looks at her. "Sonya, still no luck with the warp drive?" Commander Williams says as she looks at her as Gomez is on the upper level of Engineering. Lieutenant Gomez looks down at her. "No, Commander. The manifold just won't fire up. We've finally narrowed it down to some kind of a problem in EPS conduit one four one Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks at her. Williams looks up at her. "Was there any indication yesterday that there was something wrong?" Commander Williams says as she looks up at Gomez. Gomez chimes in. "Mr. Thorn was monitoring the EPS flow and the CCF. He says everything was fine," Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks down at Williams. Thorn chimes in. "I was checking them all night Commander, and they checked out just fine," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at them. Commander Williams looks at them. "Justo to be on the safe side let's check them out anyway, Gomez let's go take a look at those Regulators," Commander Williams says as she looks at them. Williams and Gomez walk behind the Warp Core, and are shocked by what they're seeing. "Williams to Lieutenant Crusher report to engineering on the double," Commander Williams says as she tapped her combadge. I'm on my way Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. He walks into engineering and looks at her as she shows him the burnt body of Ensign Nelson. "Medical team to main engineering" Lieutenant Crusher says as he tapped his combadge. And both him and Commander Williams are looking at the body.